C'est Pour Toi
by Crittab
Summary: Rory goes to France for Paris' wedding, when she's there she meets up with Tristan and has the time of her life. (Trory) Complete.


TITLE - C'est Pour Toi  
  
NAME - Christie Blotnicky  
  
E-MAIL -Cblotnicky@yahoo.ca  
  
SUMMARY -This is a Challenge by Yasmin. Rory goes to Paris' wedding in France. She meets Tristan there and I can't say anymore, just read it.  
  
RATING - R  
  
CONTENT -Sexual Content, and mild language.  
  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Trory, and Paris/Jamie  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the song C'est Pour Toi. This is a challenge fic, the challenge is from Yasmin. I also don't own the song C'est Pour Toi, by Celine Dion.  
  
C'est Pour Toi  
  
"So, you're definitely coming, right?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I just need to get some leave time from Jameson, it shouldn't be a problem though."  
  
"Great. I can't wait. Jamie and I are planning it for the fourth, so that gives you just over a month to get your ass over here."  
  
"Not a problem, Paris. Hey, do you want me to come early? I can help you set some things up. We can go shopping. We can do all of the stuff we haven't been able to do since Yale."  
  
"That would be great. Just call me and tell me when you're coming. Jamie and I can set up our guest room for you."  
  
"No, I can't let you do that. I'll just get a hotel room."  
  
"No you wont, Rory."  
  
"Really, Paris. It's no trouble."  
  
"Rory, it's not problem to have you stay with us."  
  
"Yeah, not now, but what about the wedding night?" Rory asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Well, I'll kick you out before then."  
  
"Of course. Okay, well, I'll call you in a few days when I find out when I can come, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you then."  
  
"Bye," Rory said. She hung up the phone and turned back to her article. She had been interrupted by Paris' call, but was excited to hear about her upcoming wedding. She planned to talk to her boss the next day to get some leave time, so she could go see her best friend.  
  
The next morning, Rory got up extra early to finish her article. When she got to work, she handed it in, then went straight to Mr. Jameson's office.  
  
"Miss Gilmore, what can I do for you?" asked the amiable man in front of her. He was an old man with graying hair and laugh lines filling his face.  
  
"I was hoping I could get a few weeks off. My friend is getting married in Marseilles, France, and she wants me to be there."  
  
"Of course, Rory. Just tell me when until when and we'll see what we can do."  
  
"The wedding is on August fourth, so I was hoping from about July 30 to August 7th. If that's a problem I can cut it short, but that would be the best time." The old man checked his calendar for a moment.  
  
"Well, I don't see a problem, if any big stories come up, I can always give them to Margaret. I'll put you down for voluntary leave." Rory stood and shook his hand.  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
"No problem, Miss Gilmore. Just be sure to have fun. I'm sure I'll have a large workload for you when you get back. Be sure to relax."  
  
"Oh, I doubt that will happen, but I'll try."  
  
"Very good. Now, out of my office, we both have work to do," he said with a laugh. Rory smiled and nodded to him as she left.  
  
Rory arrived in Marseilles, France two weeks later. Paris met her at the airport.  
  
"Oh my God, Rory, I missed you so much," Paris announced as she pulled her friend into a crushing hug.  
  
"Oh, I missed you too, Paris," she pulled away, "how are all of the wedding plans?"  
  
"They're practically finished. All I have left to do is find a cake, and decorate the church."  
  
"I can help you with that," Rory said. She picked up her carry-on bag and the two walked to get her luggage.  
  
"You'd better. Okay, so tonight I was thinking you, Jamie and I could all go out to Paris for dinner. We can go see the Eiffel Tower, then we can come back here to Marseilles and just hang at Jamie and my apartment, and catch up."  
  
"Sounds good to me. So, where are we off to now?"  
  
"Well, I thought we could go back to my apartment, drop your stuff, then I'll take you sight seeing. I mean I know you've been here before, but it's always better the second time around, when you know you're way around. You can enjoy it more without being lost."  
  
"Understood. Let's go," Rory said. The two picked up her bags and set out for Paris' car.  
  
The next morning, both Paris and Rory slept in late. When they awoke, Paris was frantic.  
  
"Rory, we're late. We have a party with all of the guests in an hour," she yelled, shaking Rory awake. It took them all of twenty minutes to make themselves look presentable. After dressing and primping, they eat a quick breakfast, and headed for the country club where the party would be held.  
  
When they arrived, most of the guests were already there. Jamie came and met Paris and Rory at the door, with several of his colleagues and friends trailing behind him.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked Paris.  
  
"I know, I know. We're late, but we overslept and-"  
  
"And I don't care. I'm just glad you're here," he said. He leaned down and kissed her softly. Rory smiled at the touching moment between the two.  
  
"Okay, well, I'm going to let you two alone, and go check out the buffet. See you later," Rory politely excused herself.  
  
Over the years she had become an expert at avoiding collisions in big crowds, so she weaved easily through the large group. When she finally came to the buffet, she found the coffee dispenser and filled up a Styrofoam glass with the warm, brown God.  
  
'Finally,' she though to herself. She turned away from the machine and headed off quickly. Only after a few steps she bumped into someone, spilling her coffee over both of them.  
  
"Oh, God, I am so sorry," she said.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going. The two looked at each other.  
  
"Rory?" "Tristan?" They said simultaneously. They laughed self-consciously.  
  
"Wow, it's been so long," Rory said, forgetting all about their coffee stained clothes.  
  
"Yeah, really long. Chilton, right?"  
  
"Romeo and Juliet," she filled in. They both laughed nervously again.  
  
"So, umm, I missed you," he ventured. She smiled gratefully.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, I missed you too. Wow, it is so good to see you," She stood on her toes and gave him a quick hug, which brought their minds back to their wet clothes.  
  
"Oh, umm," Tristan said, he picked up a napkin from the table beside them and began wiping off her floral print dress. She did the same for him.  
  
"Thanks," she said once he had finished.  
  
"You too. So, what have you been doing with yourself all of these years?" He asked. The two moved out of the crowd and sat on a bench out in the park.  
  
"Well, I'm a Journalist for the New York Times. What about you? Did you take over the almighty Dugrey Industries?" She asked, nudging him a little.  
  
"No, actually I took my own course. I'm an elementary school teacher."  
  
"No way, really?"  
  
"Really. Fourth grade."  
  
"Oh, wow. Of all the careers I pictured you in, teaching was not one of them."  
  
"Well, I'm full of surprises," he said with his trademark smirk. She laughed lightly.  
  
"Don't I know it? One day you're calling me 'Mary,' and the next we're making out in Madeline's music room," she said with a laugh. She was pleasantly surprised when he blushed slightly, "Mr. Dugrey was that a blush I just saw?" He laughed lightly.  
  
"Well, I've become a little more humble in my old age."  
  
"You're only what, twenty, twenty-one?" She asked.  
  
"Twenty-one."  
  
"Ahh, but you must be a new twenty-one year old."  
  
"A month ago."  
  
"Okay, well, you're only Twenty-one years old. You are not at an old age. You've still got at least three years in you," she joked. He laughed.  
  
"You've changed, Mary."  
  
"So have you."  
  
"You're a lot less nervous around me."  
  
"You're less of an ass," she said. He shot he a mock shocked look.  
  
"Why, Rory Gilmore, I'm hurt," he jokingly placed his hand over his heart.  
  
"Oh, and I'm sure you'll never recover."  
  
"Hey, I teach little kids, they're still in the Magic School Bus era, and so in the wise words of Miss Frizzle, never say never," he said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, I'll remember that little bit of information."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
"Okay, so, now that you've established such a wonderful career, tell me. Is there a women in that wonderful life of yours?"  
  
"Oh, several."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, my mother, then there are my students of the female persuasion, Jackie, Lila, Kate, Jill-"  
  
"Okay, Okay, I got it. So, no wife?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Girlfriend, significant other, prospect's for significant other-" He leaned forward a bit and licked his lips lightly.  
  
"None," he answered in mere whisper.  
  
"Wow, I never thought you would be women-less in your life. Is this a first for you, Dugrey?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. Well, at least the first in a very long time."  
  
"Aww, poor Tristan," Rory said.  
  
"Well, would you look at that, we have a hallmark moment happening here Jamie," Came a voice adjacent from the bench. Rory and Tristan looked up to see Paris and Jamie standing over them.  
  
"Paris," Tristan greeted. He stood and hugged her quickly, "Congratulations," he said.  
  
"Thank you. You're wet," Paris stated.  
  
"Yeah, Rory and I had a little run in with Coffee."  
  
"I see. So, how have you been?"  
  
"Pretty good."  
  
"How are the kids?"  
  
"All of my students are great. I'll tell them you asked."  
  
"Oh, please do."  
  
"So, I actually need to leave. I'll see you at the wedding, Paris. Rory, maybe I could call you, we can get together and catch up some more," Tristan suggested.  
  
"Of course, I'm staying with Paris. Do you know the number?"  
  
"By heart. See you later."  
  
"By Trist," Paris said. Once he was out of earshot she turned back to Rory.  
  
"What was that?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"That, you and Tristan."  
  
"Oh, we were just catching up."  
  
"Really. And did you?"  
  
"Did we what?"  
  
"Catch up."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So why do you need to do more catching up," Paris had a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"I don't know, I'm sure there's lot's more for us to catch up on," Rory said, not catching on to what Paris was implying.  
  
"Rory has a crush, Rory has a crush," she began singing in an annoying tone.  
  
"Stop it, I do not."  
  
"Rory has a crush, Rory has a crush," she continued.  
  
"Don't be so childish."  
  
"Rory has a crush," she kept singing.  
  
"No, I don't, Stop it, Paris."  
  
"Whew, I hit a tender spot there."  
  
"Look, I don't have a crush on Tristan. He's just an old friend who I want to catch up with."  
  
"When were you and Tristan ever friends?"  
  
"We were."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Well, before, what I mean is-"  
  
"Is you have a crush on him, and you want to spend more time with him. Oh, don't worry, the feelings are obviously mutual."  
  
"Paris-"  
  
"Come on, let's mingle," she cut her off. She grabbed her arm and dragged her back into the heart of the party.  
  
Tristan called Rory later that evening. They made plans for the following day, after Rory and Paris went to pick out a wedding cake.  
  
"So, you're going out with Tristin tonight," Paris commented offhandedly as they looked through a binder with pictures of wedding cakes.  
  
"I think you're cake should be white, not chocolate."  
  
"You know, I think you're avoiding the subject."  
  
"Because most people prefer white to chocolate, and if they don't, they at least still like white."  
  
"Rory,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stop avoiding the subject."  
  
"I am not avoiding the subject," Paris lightly turned Rory to her and looked in her eyes.  
  
"Please, just tell me how you feel about him."  
  
"Paris, I don't have a crush on Tristan."  
  
"And I am an underachiever. Rory, come on, I'm your best friend."  
  
"Look, Paris, I don't know how I feel. I just saw him for the first time in years yesterday. I mean, I'm not ready to go jump in the sac with him yet, but I'm not ready to rule anything out yet either. Can we please just focus on the cake for now?" Paris visibly backed down with this.  
  
"Alright," she turned back to the binder, "but you'll tell me when you do know, right?"  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Okay, so you think white cake?"  
  
Paris helped Rory get ready for her dinner with Tristan that night. She dressed her up nice and fancy, and had a lot of fun using her as a dress up doll.  
  
"You know, this isn't a date, I don't need to look like it is one."  
  
"Of course it's a date," Rory shot her a warning glance.  
  
"What? Friends can go on dates."  
  
"Casual dates, this," she waved her hand over herself, "is not casual."  
  
"Tristan said he was taking you to La Tours. Trust me, you don't dress casual in La Tours. This is perfect," the doorbell rung when she said this.  
  
"I'll get it," came Jamie's voice form the other room. A moment later, Rory and Paris came out into the main room and met up with Tristan and Jamie. Paris faked crying.  
  
"Our little Rory, Jamie. It seems like just yesterday she was this high," she said, motioning a short distance form her hand to the ground.  
  
"She grew so quickly. What ever happened to her childhood," Jamie joined in.  
  
"Okay, very funny. Look, I don't know when I'll be back, so just leave a key outside for me."  
  
"No problem, Rory. See you later," Paris said. She closed the door behind Tristan and Rory and turned back to Jamie.  
  
"What do you think is going to happen with them?" Paris asked.  
  
"I think, " He broke into a song and pulled Paris to him for a dance, "Love is in the air, everywhere you look around-"  
  
"So, tell me Mister Dugrey, what have we got left to discuss?" Rory asked a while into their evening.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure we could think of something," he said.  
  
"Well, I'm at a loss for ideas," Rory admitted. Tristan leaned in a bit and took her hand with his.  
  
"Can I be honest with you?"  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
"I'm not sure how much of my asking you here tonight came from actually wanting to catch up, and how much came from just wanting to be with you," he admitted. Rory felt chills down her back, and smiled widely.  
  
"Well, I'm not so sure how much of agreeing to come had to do with wanting to catch up, and how much had to do with wanting to be with you," Tristan returned her smile. He picked up her hand and kissed her palm lightly.  
  
"I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't absolutely infatuated with you, Rory Gilmore."  
  
"Wow, that is quite possibly the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," Tristan stood, never letting go of her hand.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" he asked. She nodded lightly and stood with him, letting her long, red dress flow and she walked next to him.  
  
They turned together and began to dance in a slow, rhythmic motion as the song played out. Tristan pulled Rory close with his hand behind her back, and rory rested her head gently on his shoulder.  
  
Quelques fois je dis des mots bizarres  
  
Quelques fois je parle trop  
  
Et tu me regardes et mon coeur tombe a l'eau  
  
Sometimes I say strange words  
  
Sometimes I speak too much  
  
And you look at me and my heart falls into the water  
  
Quelques fois je ris a contretemps  
  
Tu n'y comprends rien de tout  
  
Et tu me regardes etonne tout a coup  
  
Sometimes I laugh at the wrong moment  
  
You don't understand a thing about it  
  
And you look at me suddenly surprised  
  
Ne te pose pas trop de questions  
  
La reponse est dans mes yeux  
  
Elle est quelque part au milieu de nous deux  
  
Don't ask yourself too many questions  
  
The answer is in my eyes  
  
It is somewhere in between us  
  
Ne m'oublige-je pas a tout te dire  
  
Puisque tu le sais deja  
  
Tout ce que je fais aujourd'hui, , , c'est pour toi  
  
Don't force me to tell you everything  
  
Since you already know it  
  
All I do today, , , it's for you  
  
C'est pour toi toi que j'aime encore  
  
C'est pour toi que je suis la  
  
C'est pour toi toi que j'ouvrais mes bras  
  
C'est pour toi toi que rouge et blanc se melangent tout le temps  
  
C'est pour toi aussi que j'aime les enfants  
  
It's for you that I still love  
  
It's for you that I am here  
  
It's for you you that I was opening my arms  
  
It's for you you that red and white mix all the time  
  
It's for you also that I love children  
  
Je ne trouve rien de cette fille que j'etais hier encore  
  
Ta presence en moi reveille l'eau qui dort  
  
Je ne connais pas ce que je suis  
  
Je suis quelqu'un de nouveau  
  
Quelqu'un de plus beau et peut-etre plus fort  
  
I don't find anything of that girl I still was yesterday  
  
Your presence in me awakes the dormant water  
  
I don't know what I am  
  
I am someone new  
  
Someone more beautiful and maybe stronger  
  
C'est pour toi toi que j'aime encore  
  
C'est pour toi que je suis la  
  
C'est pour toi toi que j'ouvrais mes bras  
  
C'est pour toi toi que rouge et blanc se melangent tout le temps  
  
C'est pour toi aussi que j'aime les enfants  
  
It's for you that I still love  
  
It's for you that I am here  
  
It's for you you that I was opening my arms  
  
It's for you you that red and white mix all the time  
  
It's for you also that I love children  
  
C'est pour toi toi que rouge et blanc se melangent tout le temps  
  
C'est pour toi aussi que j'aime les enfants  
  
It's for you you that red and white mix all the time  
  
It's for you also that I love children  
  
Quelques fois je dis des mots bizarres  
  
Quelques fois je parle trop  
  
Et tu me regardes et mon coeur tombe a l'eau  
  
Sometimes I say strange words  
  
Sometimes I speak too much  
  
And you look at me and my heart falls into the water.  
  
Rory and Tristan broke from the trance they had fallen into and looked deep into each other's cerulean blue eyes. As if they were reading each other's thoughts, Rory leaned up, and Tristan down at the same time, meeting each other in the middle. Their lips met in a sweet kiss. Rory couldn't help but notice how wonderfully they fit together. Tristan pulled her even closer and slid his tongue along her lower lip; she opened them allowing his entry.  
  
The kiss that started sweet and soft now turned into a powerful, passionate one as their tongues duelled. Rory was the one to break it.  
  
"Do you want to get out of here?" she asked. He swallowed heavily and nodded, the two grabbed their things and headed out of the restaurant and to Tristan's rental car.  
  
"I should take you back to Paris'," Tristan said once they were in the car.  
  
"Yeah, you should." Rory agreed. They began to drive.  
  
"I don't want to go back to Paris'," she told him. He nodded lightly.  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"You aren't that naïve, Dugrey. Take me to your apartment," she said with a grin.  
  
"Rory, I don't think we should-"  
  
"Neither do I. But it's what I want," she looked over at him nervously, "it is what you want, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, definitely. But it still doesn't mean it's what we should do."  
  
"I don't care what we should or shouldn't do, Tristan. We're both mature adults, it's up to us now. Stop thinking of me as little naïve Rory. I want to do this with you Tristan," she said, He took her hand and looped together their fingers.  
  
"Alright," was all he said. He turned off of the highway and onto the private road that lead to the hotel Tristan was staying in. When they got there, they quickly made their way up to the hotel room. While Tristin was trying to open the door, Rory playfully kissed him neck and ear, causing him great difficulty.  
  
"Rory, if you don't stop, I may have to ravage you out here. Just let me get us inside," he said. She smiled and snaked her arms around his middle, resting her head on his back.  
  
When finally he got them inside, he allowed them just enough time to close the door, before pushing Rory up against it and kissing her.  
  
He let his hands roam freely over her body, as their tongues duelled. He pushed her harder against the door; she put her leg up onto his waist, making his manhood press against her.  
  
He was enjoying the hoarse moans he was eliciting from her. His sex drive had gone from 0 to 60 in a matter of seconds.  
  
"We should go to the bedroom," he said, flushed and out of breath. She nodded in agreement and let him lead her into the bedroom.  
  
Once inside Tristan backed Rory up until she fell onto the bed. He wasted no time climbing on top of her and kissing her more.  
  
Within minutes they had been stripped of all barriers. Then they made love.  
  
Finally, after a while they both ran out of steam. Tristan collapsed onto her and caught him breath.  
  
"No, stay inside of me," she said, when he began to roll off. He turned them both over, so they were on their sides, but never lost the personal contact.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you," he admitted. She smiled and kissed him lightly, then stared deep into his blue eyes.  
  
"I fell in love with you when you left Chilton. I don't know why though," he laughed lightly.  
  
"No, neither do I. So where do we go from here?"  
  
"Let's just go to sleep. We'll figure it all out in the morning," with that the two fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms, never losing the contact through the night.  
  
The next day was in full swing. It was Paris and Jamie's wedding day, so Rory and Paris were in Paris' dressing room, making the bride look perfect.  
  
"So, any pre-wedding jitters?" Rory asked. Paris' had noticed how happy Rory seemed to be, and was aching to find out why.  
  
"None. I'm completely ready. So, can I ask you question?"  
  
"Of course, you're the bride."  
  
"Okay, so what happened with you and Tristan last night?" Paris asked. Rory smiled and blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh my God, you didn't," Paris exclaimed. Rory just smiled even wider, "You did?" Rory nodded emphatically, "Oh my god, this is so great," Paris pulled Rory into an all consuming hug.  
  
"Whoa, Paris. I need to breathe," Paris let go and smiled.  
  
"I can't believe you slept with him," she announced. Just then Tristan came in.  
  
"Who slept with who?" he asked.  
  
"You slept with Rory," Paris said. He smiled and wrapped his arm around Rory's waist.  
  
"Ahh, another Hallmark moment," she smiled widely, when one of her bride's maids came in.  
  
"Paris, the Reverend is ready to start," She said, and then she retreated back into line.  
  
"We are going to continue this conversation later, you two better go sit down," she said. Tristan and Rory made their way into the congregation and sat together near the front. A moment later the music started up, and the group made their way down the isle.  
  
"This is so beautiful," Rory commented quietly to Tristan. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her middle.  
  
"It could be yours soon, you know," he said, she turned and looked at him curiously. He took a small gold band out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger.  
  
"What do you say?" he whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned back to the line-up that was walking down the isle.  
  
"Just as long as we have our wedding back home," she said. He kissed the back of her neck lightly.  
  
"Deal."  
  
The congregation stood as Paris made her way down the isle toward Jamie. Rory couldn't fight the smile that came to her face. That day couldn't have been any better. She wouldn't have changed a thing.  
  
The End 


End file.
